FNAF: The Pyramid of Amnesia
by Undefied The Awesome
Summary: Foxy bit a child in 1987 leaving him with anterograde amnesia, he cannot remember anything except his incident. Foxy starts to lose his mental state and has visions of a version of him named Mangle and an animatronic named Janubis. Foxy finds out that these animatronics are real and starts to date Mangle. But, Janubis is revealed to be the Egyptian god of death looking for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Day 1 and 2

**Day 1**

 _ **I used to be an entertainer. But now, I'm locked in a cell. Let me tell my story to all of you. This story is the reason for my insanity, it's the reason why I am such a horrible fox. And also, because of him. -Foxy**_

It all started like this, a man in a Freddy costume was carrying a butterfly knife with him, so I told him, "Please do not bring weapons in the pizzeria." He said nothing and grabbed a child and ran to the Kitchen. He was extremely fast.

I ran after him, I opened the door. And I saw him with the knife over the kid's neck. "Nobody moves or the kid gets hurt!" The man screamed, I jumped and I tried to bite him and all I saw below me was the child fulfilled with tears. Blood was flowing down the kid's face.

"I'm sorry! No! I'm so sorry!" I shouted and I tried to stop the blood flow. I looked below and saw a piece of brain on the floor. It looked like I bit the frontal lobe. I sobbed and sobbed. They locked me in the Cove. And made sure, I'd never go out. Now, I don't know who I am. Who did I kill, and who are my friends? I don't know them. I don't know anyone.

I feel, so. Depressed. I'm depressed because, I don't know anyone. I don't even know who I am. All I know is that is that incident. This voice thinks I have something called, "anterograde amnesia". I don't know what that is, but with the word amnesia, I can tell that it had something to do with memory loss. I was stuck in a Pirate's Cove for 5 years. I never left.

Isolation makes people go crazy. That's probably why that I have amnesia. At least that's what I heard.

I'm pretty much a maniac. A maniac locked in a small cage. I cry everyday. There is no god to save me, all I have to save me is a belief that I'm coming out. I know that I'm lying. I'm lying to myself. I'm fucking crazy. I'm fucked up. No one should ever listen to me. I'm the person who is too crazy to live. I'm that person that deserves to die. I deserve to be slaughtered. The others hate me. No one should be my friend. I'll forget them in a jiffy. I forget everyone pretty much.

I bit a child, I deserve to be in hell for that. Hell probably wants me. They want me to be tortured. I killed an innocent child. That child must be angry at me. He must be looking at me right now with anger on his face. He probably wants me dead. The parents must have gone crazy. Seeing their baby boy be murdered by me. I am a fucked up person.

For being in a room for 5 years, I have been losing my mind. My mind has given up to this amnesia. I have these visions. These, strange visions. I don't know why, but I guess it just happens.

* * *

Each vision shows children crying with blood flowing down from their head. AH! I'm having one! "AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed, "We should leave that crazy bastard alone." A voice had said angrily.

They left me alone when I was on the floor, screaming. The vision showed flashes of children screaming and crying.

The next vision was a little strange, it showed kids ripping apart a version of, me? Her name poster said, "Vixen the Fox!". And there was tape over lining it saying, "Mangle". Was this me? Was this who I was in the future? I looked, amazing.

I got back to the real world and I was panting and sweating. And my voice box seemed to. Hurt. Have I been screaming? I felt my face and it was wet. Have I been crying?

"What? What happened?" I asked myself. "You got into a panic attack and screamed and screamed." Someone told me. It sounded like the voice's voice. I don't remember who he is, though.

"Is my mental state, falling apart? Have I lost my mind to this "anterograde amnesia"?" I asked myself out loud. The curtain door started to open, "Who are you!?" I screamed, "It's fine, Foxy. I am your friend. I am going to show you the outside world." The voice said to me revealing to be a bear.

A bear?! "WHO IS FOXY?!" I shouted, "He's you. And I am Freddy." 'Freddy' said. He had a soft voice, sort of. "Who am I?" I asked this "Freddy" person.

* * *

"Foxy, I know you have anterograde amnesia, but we miss you. We're sorry we judged you with 1987. Please, you've never seen the outside world in 5 years. You had amnesia, and we miss you. We're sorry that we denied you. We're sorry that we gave you amnesia. Please, come back to us!" Freddy shouted while in tears.

"Ok, Freddy. I'll see the outside world." I said to Freddy. Freddy ran to me and hugged me. "Thank you." he said while crying on my shoulder.

I walked outside my cove and saw a pizzeria, with hats on the tables, a bird and a bunny onstage. Who were they? And I saw a room with 2 windows and it said, "office". I saw 2 halls, a door and a kitchen. I don't know how I didn't remember this. Oh yeah, anterograde amnesia. "Hello! I'm Bonnie." Bonnie said "Ummm, hello." I told him.

But, before he seemed angry at me.

The bird said to me, "Hi, there! I'm Chica!". "OK, hello?" I questioned. "That's everyone!" Freddy said. "You know, I lose my memory. Anterograde amnesia." I told Freddy.

I looked at the clock it said, 4AM.

As soon as I said that, all my memory was. Washed away. "Where am I, again?" I asked, "NO! NOT AGAIN!" The bear shouted at me, "Jesus, don't need to scream. I just came here." I said.

* * *

The bear was sad that I was there. I don't know why, but he pushed me back to my Cove. "Don't put me back!" I screamed in mental agony. I had flashes of the children. I had flashes of Mangle. I had flashes of everything.

I fell to the ground, curled up in a ball and closed my eyes. I could feel the terror on my face. The wet tears, the sweat. And my shivers and sobs.

I saw this Mangle coming up to me and kissing me on the cheek. I was confused.

Who was she? Who am I?

In the corner of my eye, I saw an animatronic that was named on his shirt, "Janubis the Jackal". The thing had a thick black color of skin, and had fur on top of his head, but what alarmed me the most was his chest had a symbol. An ankh symbol.

Why would he have an ankh? Is he Egyptian or something?

Mangle walked away to a room downstairs and I woke up after that.

I woke up in the purple room. I was full of tears and sweat, but there was, cuts? Cuts on my arms? Why can that be?

* * *

I have no recollection of ever leaving, but the others sound like I did.

And what is with all these cuts? Are they just there for a random reason, but one scared the living shit out of me, there was a cut shaped like an ankh. I screamed loudly.

"What the fuck is it, now!" another voice screamed. "I don't know! There was ankhs, jackals, and Mangle." I shouted at the voice, "Who the fuck is Mangle?" the voice asked, "She's like me, but. Mangled." I replied to the voice. "Well, it'd be a personal hell for me." The voice shouted.

Well, I should get some sleep, it's a tiring day.

* * *

 **Day 2**

The morning was always as it was. Boring and all I could see is purple. Just purple. It's never any fun because I can't remember a damn thing. All I can remember is that incident, Mangle, the ankh, and my amnesia, my cloth, and those numbers, 87. I can't remember anything else.

All I can see is the wall, the cloth, and the wood. Nothing cool. It's extremely boring. I did this for 5 years, I wish there was something better to do. But all I can do is stare.

I can hear the children running out the door in glee. They seem so happy by the sounds of their voice. I've never seen the real world in over 5 years. And all the staff thinks just because I'm a robot, means I don't give a shit about staying in a room for 5 years. Wrong.

* * *

I realized something with the hallucination I had. I realized, that the jackal reminds me of the gods. The Egyptian gods.

I had another vision of Janubis, I was in the cove where he was sitting next to me, holding a butterfly knife and had bloody teeth, he talked to me with that tone of his. He had a low tone and a quiet voice. He said, "It's time to weigh. Weighing is my duty." he disappeared right after.

I woke up from this weird conversation. "Why do I keep getting these visions, it's fucking annoying." I said to myself. I am annoyed by these visions. I am also terrified to see what's next. First, Mangle, now an EGYPTIAN GOD THING?! I don't know anymore. I need some time to myself.

I'm already locked in here, what do you think is going to happen? I'm going to be freed? I wouldn't think so, this place is already been through some shit to think about me getting out. I hope I can get out, but I seriously can't. The staff would KILL me if they found me outside my cage. I would pretty much be like a prisoner out of his cell. I'd be killed on sight. I'd be deactivated and sent to a metal shop to be made into little trinkets. I'm scared to go out, I'm scared to stay.

 **Hello, everyone! Undefied here! I'm making this fanfic. Yay, more fanfics! Currently eating Doritos. Wut m8, 2mlg4you, 1v1 me. I think after this, I'm playing Smite. I LURVE IT! It's going to be great! I'm so excited! w. So, tell me. Do you like the concept? Do you like the stuff inside it? Tell ma! So, this is currently going to be based on the Egyptian gods, but I'm not telling you guys what's coming next. What to say, what to say. I really don't know and I want to make this chapter 2k words. Hmmmmmmmmmm, what should I say. Ummm, puppies? Kittens? I don't even know anymore. I have a gaming channel and I will be playing MC or Fallout. IDK. You tell me.**

 **So, this new fanfic will be based on amnesia. Wow, Ashton. You did something. (I like to make fun of myself). IDK what the fack to do. So, uh, I'm making longer chapters. YAY! MORE SHIT YOU HAVE TO READ! JK, lel. Here's the knowledge you need to know. Or here's your glossary.**

 **Anterograde amnesia- Amnesia that means that you can only remember the past, not the future.**

 **Ankh- A symbol meaning life shaped like a cross with a circle on top, and ankh means "cross with handle" in Ancient Egyptian.**

 **Anubis- The Egyptian god of the afterlife and death**

 **Hallucination- A flash of vision simulating the future or other**

 **Jiffy- Meaning seconds or really quick**

 **Trinkets- Small objects made from metal**

 **That's all I can say about the fancy words. Ummmm, what should I say next? I eat too much Doritos. Doritos Doritos Doritos** **Doritos** **Doritos** **Doritos** **Doritos. OK, I've ran out of ideas.**

 **OK, if you like the fanfic, favorite it and PM me if you like it, and also, please review. OK CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC**

 **CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**


	2. Chapter 2: Day 2 and 3

**Continued from Day 2,**

When I had realized that the Egyptian gods used that symbol. And they used to carry it. But another scar had shocked him, an eye. "AAH!" I screamed in terror, the kids probably heard but they didn't care.

The eye looked like those Egyptian eyes in hieroglyphics. Oh my God! That's the eye that the gods used in Ancient Egypt. The Wedjat Eye. I had another vision that I was in some sort of sandstone building.

It was sandy and dark. All I saw was Janubis with his butterfly knife and his bloody teeth. He had some sort of light and I was strapped in a chair. And Egyptian torture chair. It seems like I am in an Egyptian pyramid.

"Oh, hello. I am carving this eye, this eye watches you, and watched you when you murdered that boy." Janubis said in his low voice. He carved an eye that looked like the one in hieroglyphs. "NO!" I screamed and looked at a wall to see a picture of Anubis weighing hearts. "THAT'S WHO YOU ARE! ISN'T IT!" I screamed.

In an instant, I came back to the Cove. I lost all memory of that incident. "What is going on? Scars, eyes, and Janubis. Who are they!?" I shouted. No one had listened, like they always do. Well, I didn't have any friends. They all hate me anyways.

* * *

Why do I lose my mind so fast? Why do I just go fucking crazy when I see those things? Why! I don't know. I can't even understand what I am saying to myself. I, can't. What is going on?

FLASH! Another vision appeared, but it was a slight bit. Different. It was not Janubis this time, but another person in a, crocodile mask? He whispered, "I will help you, Foxy.", "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed at the crocodile man.

"Haven't I told you? I am Sobek. The Egyptian god of war and fertility." He whispered. I heard all of it, oddly.

Another second later, Janubis walked in the room and Sobek decided to say, "Anubis!", "Sobek." Janubis said quietly. "What the hell do you want!" Sobek screamed, "Your death. I want you gone, Sobek! I want you gone!" Anubis said in a sly tone. "What has gotten into you, brother!

Janubis transformed into a man with a jackal mask, JUST LIKE IN THE PAINTING!

Sobek became terrified. He became the animatronic he forms into a yellow bear.

Sobek ran to the downstairs room in the pizzeria, in total fear.

I was flashed to another dream that I was opening some door and it lead to BODIES? I saw Mangle on the ground, and Golden Freddy, a bear, a chicken, and a fox.

There was a mirror right next to me and I saw a fox? A fox? Who is this fox? Is this me? I had an reddish orange body. And I had a hook for a hand. Odd. I didn't even have a pirate voice.

And a voice next to me said "Foxy, I'm suffering under here." and I saw Mangle shaking and trying to grab my hand and I grabbed her hand she kissed my cheek.

I walked her to my cove, and she was standing their right next to me, sleeping and cuddling with me. I kissed her on the forehead.

I woke up again. I saw that she was not there.

I am sick of these hallucinations, I am finally exiting my cage. OK, me. Let's do this.

* * *

I opened the curtains and saw a diner looking place. With party hats? Why party hats?

I ignored the hats and went to the door and started to walk to the door. This door said, "Room of the Decaying". Well, I can't see why that could be. I opened the door and the door opened. I saw a staircase and I walked down the stairs. These stairs seemed. Endless.

I walked into a room without lights and I flicked on the lights. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed when I saw a mangled version of me and Janubis staring at me. I also saw, Golden Freddy. Sobek's escort. I saw the bear, me, the chicken, and a puppet. "ANUBIS! COME OUT, YOU BASTARD!" I screamed and I saw his face tilt. I passed out right after the tilt.

* * *

 **Day 3**

I woke up in the cove, alive and well. What was going on there? Was that, real? Was I not hallucinating? Am I alive? Am I dead?

I was shocked to see, the same ankh. That ankh painted with black fluid. I saw my arm and saw this black fluid, emitting from my veins. "AAAH! Is that, my blood?" I asked myself while I heard the other children in joy.

They never noticed me. They always thought I was the favorite. But after the incident, I lost my reputation. Now, they don't know who I am. I am now known as, the forgotten one.

My voice box suddenly starting to glitch out, and I was saying, "Har, har! It be ye best sailor, Foxy!". The children didn't seem to notice because I didn't see anyone tugging on the curtains. Why did I do that? Why now? I have so many questions.

* * *

I wanted to go to that room again, but these hallucinations won't let me.

I hear Sobek's voice telling me that I can't leave. I looked to the corner of my eye and I saw Sobek in a chair. "Sobek?" I asked, "Foxy, this is Sobek. Remember me? This is not a hallucination." Sobek told me, "PROVE IT THAT YOU ARE REAL!" I shouted at the being. He grabbed my hand and he forced my hand to touch his face.

But not only I realized that he was real. But he was actually a crocodile. I felt his reptilian, scaly skin. "Ew! OK, Sobek. You're not lying." I told Sobek. I couldn't believe this. The Egyptian gods are real.

Then that means. OH MY GOD! Janubis is. The god of death. I have the clues. His name is Janubis. Remove the J and you have, Anubis. The Egyptian god of death. As soon as a realized that, I had a flash. I was in the same pyramid as before. But I could see words written in blood saying, "Beware of ahead. Bloodshed."

I was terrified to look down for the butterfly knife in my heart and Anubis laughing.

I woke up with Sobek still in my room. He was looking deeply into my eyes, he seemed scared and angry at me. "Anubis possessed you, again. Every time these dreams happen, Anubis is trying to possess you." Sobek told me in a stern voice. Again? How many times was I possessed by Anubis? I was tied to a chair. I couldn't move. "Sobek, save me." I whispered. I felt a strange feeling. I felt someone was pushing my soul out. And I felt I wasn't in my body. I saw my body above me, almost. I screamed in terror, then I left my body.

I saw my eyes turn black. I saw my head forming into a jackal. I could see my skin turning darker and darker. Sobek shouted words to help me, he shouted, "Roff emmoc oet!". Anubis shouted while in my body, "Nooooooooooooo!" and I felt my soul being pushed into the fox robot thing. I saw myself in first person mode.

"Thanks. Thank you so much!" I said to Sobek as I was realizing that I am in myself. "No need to thank me. He was true evil. And I wanted to repel it from you. I'll tell you why he is evil. Come with me on a journey." Sobek whispered in a happy tone.

* * *

He snapped his fingers and we went to a place of sand and dust. All I could see was Sobek walking in front of me and leading me to a giant pyramid. We found the entrance and we went inside this large pyramid.

We saw a giant painting of Anubis and Sobek fighting. It looked like those Egyptian paintings. But they are. "Sobek, why are you fighting him?" I asked Sobek. "Her. Renenutet. She was my wife. She was the goddess of fertility, but when Anubis killed her. I took the job as the god of fertility." Sobek whispered. Sobek seemed sad after. He felt like it was his fault.

I know how he feels, he feels that someone that he loves is gone. I feel that way with Mangle. I find out that someone loves me, but she's not real. And she doesn't exist.

I walked along and saw another painting of a girl touching what had seemed to be like Mangle?! How did the Egyptians know about Mangle? But they had symbols under it. And Sobek said, "I know what those symbols mean. They mean 'Escort to Hathor'." Sobek said in a sad voice, already seeming like he missed Renenutet.

"Why me, Sobek? Why now? Why you?" I asked Sobek, "Well, you were a counterpart to Mangle. Who is sacred in Egypt for being Hathor, the goddess of love and affection. And Anubis wants you to kill her. So he and Seth, the god of evil, can work together and they can take over the land that used to worship them, Egypt, so the Egyptian citizens can believe in the Ancient Egyptian gods. Me and Hathor are the only gods stopping Anubis and Seth from taking over Egypt.

"LOOK OUT!" Sobek randomly screamed and when I looked behind me, I saw something terrifying. Janubis smiling evilly at me. He chuckled with an evil grin and said in his low voice, "Remember me?". I saw Janubis's dark black eyes and the darkness of his skin. I also saw the exact butterfly knife in all my hallucinations.

"Time for me to end your suffering." Janubis said in a low voice and charged at me with the knife.

* * *

 **Oooooooooh, first cliffhanger in FNAF: PoA! Ermagherd! I'm sorry for making this chapter take a while. For this fanfic you will have to expect it since that every chapter has 2k words. I made that goal, and I chose that. So, I will tell you when I am on break. Mmmmkay? I wanted to say, 55 views in 2 weeks. Jesus. I didn't know I was that bad. Lol. Just kidding! Thanks for the 53 views! I wanted to say, that please keep up on reading this! I try so hard to make something you guys like. I wanted to make something for the people, but with mythology. I used the most common mythology, Egyptian. Thank you guys for actually reading this!**

 **I also wanted to say that I had a lot of tuff days. I had to deal with rowdy kids who smothered me almost to death. I also had to deal with my girlfriend under bullying. Sad stuff. And I'm not sure about the last chapter for FNAF: TT. I might end it sadly.**

 **Also, I started my own DA family and I accepted a lot of people in it. LOL!**

 **IDK what to say. Ummmmm, oh yah! I am making Seth as a character in the FNAF series and is not an OC. My only hint is that he could be animatronic or human and he is purple. Good luck! It could be Bonnie, PG, or Shadow Freddy. Try your best to figure it out!**

 **Seth will be an important character in FNAF: PoA. He will serve as a sidekick to Janubis. So, prupr for new characters!**

 **Another thing is that I will be sending this to most of my friends since they like it. I know Foxy and Ari does, so I'll give it to them. I will also give you guys time to read it so I can make larger chapters. So, read the chapters as slow as possible I wouldn't care!**

 **OK, I think it's time to say goodbye! Favorite this fanfic if you like and review it, please. I'm going to play some GMTower, so CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYA!**

 **-Undefied The Awesome**


End file.
